A memory cell array of a resistance change memory having a cross-point type has been considered. For example, the cross-point type is an array structure comprising first conductive lines (e.g., word lines), second conductive lines (e.g., bit lines), and memory cells arranged between these lines.
In an operation mode that a voltage or a current is applied to one selected memory cell, leak currents may flow through many other unselected memory cells in some cases. When a sum of the leak currents turns to a sneak current, the voltage or the current applied to the selected memory cell is reduced.
Therefore, to apply the voltage or the current which changes resistance to the selected memory cell, an operation voltage becomes large, and a consumption current is thereby increased.